At present, it is relatively common that a menu key, an Enter key, and the like of a terminal typically adopt a virtual key manner.
The virtual key manner is using software to detect a variation of a detection value, such as a value of pressure or a value of capacitance, in a corresponding position after key pressing, so as to determine an intention of pressing the key by a user. A precondition of the software detection is that power is supplied to a system, and therefore the existing virtual key manner applies only to the menu key, the Enter key, and the like, and cannot apply to a power-on button.
At present, the power-on button of the terminal typically adopts a physical button manner.
The physical button manner is that a metal contact under the power-on button contacts a circuit board after a user presses the power-on button, so that a current forms a loop, thereby implementing a power-on function.
In the physical button manner, a surface of the terminal needs to be holed. As a result, a gap is left between the power-on button and a housing of the terminal, which does not facilitate integrated design of a terminal device, so that waterproof and dustproof difficulties increase.